


Broken

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [10]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Una sensación pesada se instala dentro de ella al escuchar como su tierna Ex decía esas palabras pero finalmente lo comprendió: no era el hecho de Paige se rompiera lentamente frente ella, no, era el hecho de que ya estaba rota por dentro.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Alguien en Tumblr Me pregunto: "Que pasaría si Paige fuera A.D?" así que me tome la molestia de crear este fic. eso sí, este fic esta basado en un Fic McHastings de Ministe-for-Femslash titulado 'Number Six' que por cierto si no lo han leído esta muy bueno.

Todo era oscuridad. No había ruido, no había nada.

Sentía mucho dolor en uno de sus costados pero no sabía el por que. Unos pitidos dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a escucharse y cada vez se hacía mas agudo, era muy molesto.

Emily abrió lentamente sus parpados que se sentían demasiado pesados, posiblemente la habían drogado y por eso se sentía así. Su cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas pero eso no evito que su visión se aclarada lo suficiente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en alguna habitación desconocida, dio una mirada a su alrededor y noto que estaba bien amueblada con objetos de madera se sentía un poco hogareño la verdad. Sintió algo húmedo en su cabeza, se quito el objeto donde vió que se trataba de una prenda de ropa cuidadosamente enrollada y húmeda por el agua pero tenía algunas manchas de sangre

Su sangre

Emily sintió miedo

No recordaba nada de lo sucedido anteriormente.

Se escucharon unos pasos que crujía suavemente con la madera de piso que se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

Emily se acuesta rápidamente y se pone nuevamente la prenda de ropa y cierra sus ojos fingiendo aun estar dormida. La puerta se abrió y alguien entro acercándose a la pequeña cama, la misteriosa persona suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

― ¿Emily? ―Habla finalmente la persona Misteriosa. Emily abre los ojos con sorpresa donde vio a Paige que la miraba fijamente con preocupación.

― Paige ¿Dónde están las demás? ―pregunta.

― ¿Las chicas? En la cocina. Después de esta turbulenta noche las traje para que pudieran descansar, la mayoría desperté a la hora pero tu usaste mas tiempo al parecer. De hecho. Están preguntando por ti y como soy una buena anfitriona les dije que revisaría como estabas.

La morena analiza la respuesta de la otra chica que tenía una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero algo en ella no estaba bien así que con cierto temor Emily lanzo una pregunta mas.

―¿Cómo sabías en donde estamos?

Entonces lo vio.

En una fracción de segundos la sonrisa de Paige ya no estaba y ahora tenía una expresión sería y sombría donde un hormigueo le recorría su espalda al verla.

― ¿Yo? ―pregunta― No lo se…

Su voz se escuchaba tan vacío y carente de emoción. Algo dentro de ella se agitaba era como una pequeña sensación de amargura la inunda. Paige no la miraba por alguna razón solo se levantó de la cama e ignoro a la morena, el aire se sentía muy tenso.

―Nos…me…me estabas siguiendo?

La castaña se da la vuelta.

― Me quiero morir…¿sabes? ―Dice en un susurro pequeño pero claro para Emily.

Una sensación pesada se instala dentro de ella al escuchar como su tierna Ex decía esas palabras pero finalmente lo comprendió: no era el hecho de Paige se rompiera lentamente frente ella, no, era el hecho de que ya estaba rota por dentro.

― ¿me amas?

―Paige…

― me amas? Aunque este rota? O solo amabas mi antiguo yo que era fácilmente manipulable? Ya sabes, cuando aún no estaba rota…

― Yo te amare no importa como estés.

― ¿Porque me mientes tanto? ¿No tuviste suficiente agarrar mi corazón y mente y romperlo en trizas por unos meses?

― Lo sabes…

Ambas se sumen en un profundo silencio después de la declaración de Emily. La castaña finalmente habla nuevamente:

― Sabía que ese par de tontos no lo harían bien…

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¿queréis sabes del por que sabía de donde estaban? ―pregunta― lo se porque yo so 'A.D'

Algo adentro de ella se rompió. No hubo ruido en los próximos minutos pero Emily juraba que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaba hasta la otra calle la declaración se sintió como un tren arrollándola completamente. Se sentía completamente enferma, sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas, y un grito ahogado resonó fuera de ella. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con la sonrisa juguetona de Paige y le dijera que en realidad era una broma pero al verla solo se encontró con una mirada tan vacía y sin vida donde no había ningún remordimiento alguno en sus palabras.

Emily se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Paige con suma lentitud cuidando de no ser un paso en falso que pudiera provocar a la otra chica, cuando finalmente se puso enfrente de ella con cuidado levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia la mejilla de Paige. La castaña no tenía miedo pero si estaba triste. Al sentir el contacto de la suave palma de mano en su mejilla cierra sus ojos y se apoya en ella.

― ¿Por qué?

Paige se queda unos segundos en silencio y finalmente contesta con una gran simpleza en sus palabras

―Por ti.

― ¿Qué?

― Tú me hiciste así Emily ―sus hombros se tensan y su respiración se vuelve agitada―. Cuando te conocí apenas era una chica que no conocía nada pero luego me di cuenta de que si no hubiera avanzado… ―Emily baja su mano― No me habría convertido en la persona infeliz que soy ahora.

Ambas mujeres se recuestan en la cama. Paige tenía apoyada su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Emily que de algún modo siempre la consolaba.

―Emily…estoy muy cansada ¿puedo ir a descansar? Por favor…

Después de unos minutos de silencio finalmente contesta.

―Si, si puedes.

―Gracias… ―Saca un pequeño bote blanco de sus pantalones y se lo muestra a Emily con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ya no sentía nada de emociones esto le renovaba la felicidad ― ¿Ves esto? A veces me ayudan a dormir por muchas horas.

Emily se levanta de la cama ya abre la puerta. Dio un vistazo a Paige que se encogía en la cama como si tratara de desaparecer, el pequeño bote yacía tumbado junto a la cama completamente vació.

Cerro la puerta y salió.

Había ruido.

Solo el total silenció del lugar.

Finalmente Emily se quebró.

Se apoya en la puerta detrás de ella y se deslizo hasta finalmente estar sentada.

**Author's Note:**

> Este usuario también me pregunto del que opinaba la situación de Marlen King y Emison.
> 
> Y solo voy a decir que siento tanta pena por ambas partes. Marlen por estar alimentando sin control al 'Fandom Emison' que en pocas palabras se cosecho lo que se sembró. el Emison por que me da pena que la mayoría sean patéticos pero igual no me esperaba mucho de esas personas que hostigaban constantemente a Lindsay Shaw.
> 
> Hay mucha gente Emison que me lee (por alguna extraña razón) pero algunos de ellos me apoyaran de que el 7x14 fue una total burla de episodio por parte de los escritores. la seria se está volviendo algo retorcido a tal punto de que ya no es disfrutable, es obvio que los escritores ya no saben que hacer así que recurren constantemente a los 'Plot Twist' o 'Los saltos de tiburon' cuando realmente ya no da mucho de eso.
> 
> pero bueno es mi opinión así que meh.


End file.
